Test de grossessse
by Rizzles-Faberry
Summary: Jane est enceinte , Maura la soutient quelque soit ça décision . Rizzles . Je crois que c'est le pire résumé que j'ai jamais fait ! Mais venez lire quand même ! :)


**Me revoilà avec un autre OS que je viens d'écrire . Il est très court , je sais , mais j'avais vraiment la flemme de développer , je suis crevée . Dites moi ce que vous en penser en reviews . **

**Jo'**

« Bébé ? » appela Maura

« Oui ? Répondit-Jane

-Ça va ? Je t'ai entendu vomir

-Ah , oui , j'ai encore des nausées , je sais pas pourquoi …

-Tu ne serais pas …

-Enceinte ? Moi ? Non ! La dernière fois que je l'ai fais avec Casey , on s'est protégé , et , au fait , c'était avant qu'on soit ensemble .

-Je n'en doute pas chérie mais … Je vais quand même aller à la pharmacie . Attends ici je reviens . »

Jane s'assit à côté de la cuvette . Ses nausées ne s'arrêtaient pas . Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte , c'est pas possible … Maura revint quelques minutes plus tard (la pharmacie est juste à coté) :

« Tiens , fais le test . Lui dit Maura en lui tendant le test de grossesse . »

Maura sortit de la salle de bain , laissant Jane seule . Une dizaine de minutes plus tard , elle entendit des sanglots . Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Jane , effondrée par terre tenant dans sa main , le test qui s'avérait être positif …

Elle s'assit à ses cotés avant de la prendre dans ses bras :

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire …

-Je ne sais pas …

-Prends le temps de peser toutes les possibilités . Et tu feras le bon choix . »

Jane posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de sa petite-amie . Elle respira cette odeur fruitée qui se dégageait du corps de Maura , cette odeur … Elle était magique , elle avait le don de consoler Jane .

« Ça va aller , ça va aller ... » chuchota Maura à l'oreille de Jane .

Au bout de quelques minutes , Jane sécha ses larmes et se leva . Elles allèrent dans le salon , dans le canapé , elles seraient mieux installées . Maura s'allongea et Jane s'installa à ses cotés , elles restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs heures à regarder la télé qui passait des programmes plus nuls les uns que les autres . Vers minuit , Jane proposa d'aller se coucher , Maura acquiesça et suivit Jane jusque dans la chambre , Jane lui lança un regard désolé qui voulait dire « pas de sexe ce soir » . De toutes façons , Maura n'en avais pas envie . Elle ne le montrait pas à Jane mais elle aussi était préoccupée par cette nouvelle . Qu'allait faire Jane ? Elle allait avorter ? Ça devait être trop tard parce qu'elles était ensemble depuis trois mois . Et en regardant bien le ventre de sa belle , elle remarqua qu'il était rond . Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le voir avant ?

Le lendemain , Jane alla chez un gynéco . Quand elle revint , elle avait une mine grise . Maura remarqua qu'elle avait pleuré .

« Maura , tu te souviens de l'affaire avec la petite fille enlevé ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Tu te souviens que je t'avais dis que je ne voudrais jamais avoir d'enfants ?

-Heu … Oui …

-J'ai réfléchis , c'est trop tard pour l'avortement alors je crois que je vais le garder …

-Tu es sûre de ta décision Jane ?

-Oui , je ne veux pas faire adopter ce bébé et qu'il passe sa vie à se demander qui est sa mère biologique . Je veux l'élever avec toi mon cœur .

-Oh bébé … Je suis si heureuse … On va fonder une famille !

-Mais avant , j'ai quelque chose à te demander Maura .

-Vas y . »

Jane , qui , jusqu'à présent étais debout devant Maura , posa un genoux à terre . Elle avait prévue de faire ça même avant qu'elle découvre qu'elle était enceinte .

« Maura Dorthea Isles , voulez vous m'épouser .

-Oh mon dieu , oui , bien sûr que je le veux . Répondis Maura avec les larmes aux yeux . »

Jane se releva avant de prendre sa nouvelle femme dans ses bras .

« Je t'aime tellement tu sais …

-Moi aussi bébé , moi aussi . »

Puis elle échangèrent un long baiser . Le mariage eu lieux 3 mois plus tard , Jane accoucha un samedi de juillet et donna naissance à Lise Isles-Rizzoli . Un an plus tard , c'est Maura qui tomba enceinte mais cette fois , c'était volontaire . Ce fut un fils , elles l'appelèrent Raphaël . Elles vécurent heureuse ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps .

FIN .

**Ok , la fin est très très très guimauve . Mais faut m'excuser : Je suis malade depuis hier soir , je fais que vomir … **

**Allez je vous laisse , dites moi comment vous avez trouvé cet OS:) **

**Jo'**


End file.
